gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan–Blair relationship
The relationship between Blair and Dan, also known as Dair, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf. 'Overview' ---- Dan and Blair started out as enemies in Season 1, but because of Serena (aka Blair's best friend and Dan's girlfriend at the time) they were seen interacting with each other from time to time, but only when Serena was involved. Later as the season progressed, Dan was the one who comforted Blair after being humiliated by her own mother and Serena. Thus begins the start of their friend/enemy relationship. In Season 2, they continue to interact with each other whenever it again involves Serena or Blair asking Dan advice about her relationship with Chuck. Season 3, Blair and Dan still have the whole friend/enemy relationship going on, but start to warm up to each other more. Finally, in Season 4, they slowly become closer after teaming-up against Juliet, even this time in order to "save" Serena, and r ealizing that they both share a variety of interests, such as watching old Hollywood films, art exhibits, etc. They are depicted as the two intellectual-equals in the show. Blair also admits that she fears him as a rival in Season 4, episode 13, when they both are interns at W. They share other similarities in their personalities: they both work hard for what they want and they are fiercely loyal and protective of the people they love. Their respective previous important relationships (Blair with Chuck and Dan with Serena) left both of them heartbroken due to their former lovers' volatility and bad behaviour. 'Novel Series' ---- Dan and Blair in the books don't have a friendship or a romance. 'TV Series' ---- During Seasons 1, 2 and 3, the interactions between Dan and Blair were minimal as most of the time Blair and Dan would only ever interact if it involved Serena. However, in Season 4, they start to get closer after Blair makes Dan realize that he is spending too much time sacrificing his life and interests for Serena and Blair realizing that she and Chuck can not be together until they sort through their lives. After both Dan and Blair realize that they share very similar interests and are the most brainy of the Gossip Girl cast, they come together and deepen their friendship. 'Season 4' ---- Blair and Dan become closer after joining forces to take down Juliet for Serena. While that was their initial bond, it becomes clear that over Christmas they had been going out together, watching movies at the same time and in the same place, but separately. Dan and Blair's relationship develops further and it becomes clear that the two of them have become friends, even though they both are reluctant to admit it. This relationship clearly is good for each of them: Blair while hanging out with Dan seems to forget about her problems with Chuck, with Dorota's words she's "too happy, content" and with her own words, she has "found her center". On the other hand, Dan, starts writing again and indeed succeeds to submit an article to Vanity Fair ( thanks to Blair's help). As the two of them keep seeing each other ( always in secret) they start to question their friendship,and Dan thinks there may be more to the friendship, so in Episode 16 he comes to Blair's apartment and suggest that they kiss, so that they can know without a doubt if there is something more between them. {C}{C} After the mid-season term we see Dan checking his phone and having a conversation with Eric about the kiss he shared with Blair. Even though he denies that he likes Blair, he gives himself away with his own words and Eric therefore is the first to find out that Dan is "ass-backwards crushing on Blair Waldorf". We learn from this exchange that Dan has been waiting a whole week for Blair's text or phone call but she has misteriously been ignoring him all week. Chuck on the other hand wants Blair back. Knowing that the obstacle to their relationship is the fact that Blair wants to become a powerful woman before becoming Chuck's girlfriend, he thinks he need to solve this issue. Therefore he asks Epperley to hire Blair as her assistant in the Modern Royalty photoshoot. Epperley calls Blair who in the meantime has told Dorota that she's had an epiphany about her romantic future but doesn't want to deal with it. She accepts the job and while working she tells Epperley that she had a life changing kiss. Epperley informs Chuck about the news and he goes to Dan's in order to find out who she kissed (he thinks it might be someone from W, where Dan worked). Dan learns that Blair said the kiss she had was life-changing, and clearly impressed by this piece of information, starts rambling about how much Blair is better when she's not around Chuck.(" she's intelligent, she's intuitive, she weeps when she watches Nights of Cabiria") and finally tells Chuck that if Blair's happy, he should let her be. Chuck has now understood that is Dan the one who Blair has kissed, and we see him exiting the loft and calling Epperley to ask her "one more favour". Dan is getting ready, phones Eric for some advide but all Eric can say is "you really like her" but Dan gets shy and ignores him but comes to the fashion book thinking Blair called him here but both of them find out it was Chuck's idea and all Blair says to Chuck is "Dan may not be royalty but aleast he's not a child". And leaves him all alone and apologises to Dan for whatever Chuck has done and accepts her apology but has feeling for her and hides it. Then Louie, the Prince of Monaco arrives in the Upper East Side wanting to see Blair again. They agree to meet for lunch in Veselka in Brooklyn, and that no one must know about their relationship. Meanwhile, Dan has been hired to write about Louie, but once he realizes that Louie is seeing Blair, he drops the assignment. Initially he feigns nonchelance about her being on a date, but he isn't happy about the idea of her being with Louie. Louie's parents realize why he's in New York, and his handler arrives to check up on him. Lucien, his handler, doesn't know about his relationship with Blair. Both Louie and Blair want him to believe that they are only friends. Blair tells Dan that she has a brilliant plan to keep prove to Lucien that she and Louie aren't in a relationship. She and Dan will kiss at the Pink Party, and Louie's handler will believe that she is dating Dan instead. She tells him that she found out why he was at the resturant, following Louie, and that this kiss is essential. Initally Dan doesn't agree, but once she mentions that Chuck already knows about their previous kiss, he says he will help her stage a kiss at the party later that day. They arrive at the Pink Party, and have to stay away from one another so that no one (especially Serena) will know they are friends. Meanwhile, Serena, suspicious, has asked Charlie to flirt with Dan and see what happens. Blair jumps in, acting the part of a jealous girlfriend, and she and Dan leave upstairs. Charlie follows them. They stage the kiss for Lucien. When they are walking down the stairs, there is a Gossip Girl blast, and their kiss is broadcast on to everyone at the party. Charlie emerges from upstairs, and there is a second where Dan realizes what has happened, before Blair pulls him away to find Serena so that they can explain. Everyone at the party assumes they are together, and because Lucien is there, they affirm these suspicians. Serena confronts them about the kiss, and Dan and Blair quickly try to explain to her that it was staged and means nothing to either of them. She asks about their previous kiss, and Blair tells her it only confirmed to her that she wanted to be with Chuck, not Dan. Dan leaves Blair and Serena to talk, and Serena confronts Blair about her friendship with Dan. She accuses Blair that she only wants to be Dan's friend because Dan was once hers. Blair defends her relationship with Dan, claiming that they have a real connection. She tells Serena that she will no longer be in her shadow and that she and Louie will be together and happy. She leaves the party. Charlie, meanwhile, goes to Dan's loft in Brooklyn to apologize for her actions at the party. She tells Dan that she thinks he really likes Blair, and he says he does. In the season finale, Blair is going to spend the summer in Monaco and Dan will spend time with Eric in the Hamptons. Louie has asked Blair to marry him, and she has accepted. Dan and Blair make plans to watch movies together, as friends, over Netflix. 'Season 5' ---- Season 5 of Gossip Girl begins with Dan in the Hamptons. He appears upset when he recieves Blair's invition for her royal wedding. Dan soon finds out that someone has published his book, Inside. Meanwhile, Blair, back from her cruise and is currently in Manhattan again, is frustrated with Louis' domineering mother, who feels the need to have complete control over the wedding. Dan finds out that Vanessa has published his book without his permission and tries to undo the damage, especially after Vanity Fair magazine want to publish a part about Dan and Blair. Desperate, Dan turns to Louis for some help, hoping the prince could put some royal weight on it and manage to cancel the publishing. Louis informs him that he promised earlier to Blair that he's going to take her to the Royal consulate, so he calls her and tells her that he would not be able to make it, much to Blair's disappointment. Soon after, Blair then arrives at Dan's loft and tells him that despite they haven't spoken since the holidays, she needs a friend to talk to and believes that he is the only one that will truly listen. She announces that she plans to break it off with Louis and asks him about his trip to the Hamptons, to which he responds to staying at CeCe's house. She asks him to take her there and Dan tells her he will be there for her for whatever she needs. He decides to conceal the real reason why Louis couldn't make it, and just as they were about to make a move, Louis comes enters the loft. Blair assumes that he was following her and starts reprimanding him, until Dan's conscience gets the better of him and reveals that Louis was only helping him with his book issue. Blair soon becomes furious with Dan as he did not tell her the real reason why Louis could not make it and departs with Louis, arm-in-arm, leaving Dan alone and heartbroken. And at the end of the episode it's been revealed that Blair is the one pregnant. Over the next few episodes, Blair is found having trouble keeping the pregnancy a secret and begins having morning sickness. Things get more difficult when Louis's sister, Princess Beatrice, comes to town. When she hears Blair's morning sickness in the bathroom, she begins to assume that Blair has gone back to being bullimic. She decides to invite Blair to a feast to be sure. Meanwhile, in Brooklyn, Dan is still trying to stop the publishing of his book, in order to save the relationship he has built with his closest friends and family. He calls Serena on the phone and asks her how she went through Lily's bank account so that he can go to Vanessa's bank and look for the publisher, but she tells him that it was all Chuck's doing, driving him to go searching for Chuck. To his horror, he finds Chuck getting beatened up by men. He attempts to save Chuck, when he reveals that the men were not real criminals and he paid them to hurt him, much to Dan's astonishment. This leads Dan to search for Blair and inform her about Chuck's recent dillemma. Meanwhile, at the feast, Blair begins to feel sick and searches for an excuse to run to the bathroom without arising suspicion. She begins to silently pray to God for a way out, and once she finishes, she sees Dan at the front of the door. Blair rushes to his side and drags him to the toilet and orders him to guard the door. Dan announces that Chuck is getting himself into trouble again, but Blair brushes it off, stating that he's merely doing it to get her attention. Once Dan hears Blair throw up, he begins to get worried and, like Beatrice, assumes that she has gone back to her previous bullimic ways. He voices out his concern and Blair leaves the washroom stall, stating that she was not bullimic, but instead pregnant. However, Beatrice walks into the bathroom just as Blair reveals her pregnancy to Dan. The both of them are shocked, but agree to keep it a secret. Afterwards, Blair arrives at Dan's loft once again, revealing to him that she is uncertain who the father of her unborn child is. He encourages her to take a test, but she refuses, stating that she'll lose everything if Chuck is the actual father. Dan responds that she will still have him, causing Blair to cry and rest her head on Dan's shoulder. He then kisses her forehead. However, Blair, being her usual self, still tries to avoid taking the test, but after much persuasion from Dan, she eventually does, and announces that the father is Louis. She then tells Louis that she's pregnant, much to his elation. Soon afterwards, Serena, Nate, Chuck, Louis's mother, Eleanor and Cyrus all know about Blair's pregnancy, and she decides not to keep anymore secrets regarding her unborn child. Dan decides that it is time for him to tell Blair about his feelings for her, engaegd or not, when she comes and visits him at his loft, feeling heavy-hearted and dejected. She tells him that she wishes to be happy again, but has forgotten how to be. After a very emotional phone call with Chuck, Blair enters Dan's living room heartbroken, looking devestated and emotionally drained. This drives Dan to attempt and bring Chuck and Blair together again, determined to bring joy back into Blair's life. He decides to keep his feelings for Blair quiet and bottled up, only letting Serena know how he feels about her. Dan leads both Chuck and Blair individually into an enclosed candlelight room. Once they both come face-to-face, Dan closes the door and shows himself out, leaving them both alone. Then, he engages in a discussion with Serena, telling her that all he wants is for Blair to be happy. Serena to tells him that he's one of the good guys, due to his selflessness regarding Blair's happiness. While Blair and Chuck are whisking away in a limo, planning on running away together and raising Blair's unborn baby as Chuck's child, they both end up in a serious, life-threatening car accident when poparazzi tail them continuously after Ivy sends Gossip Girl a blast, informing her on Chuck and Blair's wherabouts. The accident causes Serena, who is alongside Nate and Dan, to be more furious at Gossip Girl then ever before, and blames her entirely for the accident caused. Dan montonously states that she didn't jump on one of the motorcycles and chase Chuck and Blair down the road, but Serena angrily responds that the accident is merely the result of all the amount of damage that Gossip Girl has caused throughout the years. Nate agrees, and he Serena begin planning on taking Gossip Girl down for good, to avenge Chuck and Blair, as Dan anxiously waits for news on Blair. In the next episode, Blair learns that she lost the baby in the accident, much to her depression and despair, and she immediately bursts into tears when the news reaches her. She becomes even more terrified when Serena tells her that Chuck is in serious danger, due to losing a large amount of blood. This drives her to make a secret deal with God, promising Him that if He saves Chuck's life, she would marry Louis and not go back to being with Chuck. Once she makes the promise, the nurse informs her that Chuck is asking for her. She decides that this means that God has honored their promise, and choses to further her relationship with Louis, deciding against pursuing her relationship with Chuck. She informs Dan about her deal and tells him to keep it a secret, to which he agrees. Soon, only Dan and Serena know about Blair's promise. She begins avoiding Chuck and Louis, who collaborate to find out what was going on with Blair, and find pictures of Dan and Blair together in New York, learning that the only man she's not avoiding is Dan. When she tells him that she needs him, and he responds that he has her, once again confirming that he will be there for her during the hard times. When Dan walks in on Blair in her wedding dress, he tells her that she looks perfect, making her cry. She says that she can no longer get married in the dress, as now all she sees is everything she's lost. Dan comforts her and tells her that she should change her mind about marrying Louis, but she insists on pursuing the wedding, stating she's committed to him. They both falsely assume that she's having an affair with Dan, to which she immediately denies. Soon later, she finds Louis's wedding vows, and is pleasently stunned with how accurately he describes her and how much love the vows display. She tells Serena that she feels as if Louis had "peered into her soul", and now is happy with the decision she had made, believing that Louis is the one for her. However, unknown to Blair, Dan was the one who wrote the vows, after Louis asked him to. During the wedding day, Chuck and Blair confront each other once again, and Blair declares that she does indeed love him, but cannot be with him. She leaves the room to attend the ceremony, leaving Chuck alone in the room. Cyrus and Harold both give Blair away, and Dan and Serena walk down the aisle together. However, it appears that somone taped Chuck and Blair's moment, when Blair was professing her love for Chuck to him. It sends Blair running down the aisle and causes her to blame Chuck, assuming he was the one who sent the blast to Gossip Girl. Soon, she returns to the alter, and she and Louis continue the wedding. After Louis and Blair say their vows and take each other as man and wife, Serena tells Dan that she loves him, that she always had and she always will, just before Louis and Blair take their first dance as a married couple. As Blair tells Louis that she's very thankful for giving her a princess title and especially grateful that he gave her another chance, he coldly responds that their wedding was all for show and there is nothing but a contract between them. He tells her that when they're alone, they'll become like strangers to each other. {C}{C}After the wedding, Dan is certain he has lost Blair to Louis but soon finds out it is a sham wedding when Blair asks him for help to get out of the country and file for a divorce. Taking her to the airport he realises just how much she needs to get out of this situation and lies to Serena about her whereabouts, this leaves him with a problem when he is discovered with Blair later on. Soon afterwards, Blair arrives from her honeymoon to Manhattan on Valentine's Day, she tries to set Dan and Serena up once again. However, when Blair notices the lack of interest Dan has in pursuing his old relationship with Serena. She tells him that she attempted to get Dan and Serena back together because she wants Dan to be happy. Blair asks him what it is that would make him happy, and he responds by kissing her, leaving Blair stunned. She, however, does not stop him and instead slowly begins to reciprocate to the kiss. Unfortunately, Serena, alongside Georgina, accidently intrudes on Dan and Blair. Georgina manages to snap a picture of Dan and Blair's kiss and soon runs away from the scene, driving Dan to chase after her, leaving Blair and stunned and angered Serena alone together. Blair continues to deny having any feelings for Dan during and after the party to both Dan and Serena. With Serena and Blair's friendship on shaky grounds Dorota decides to lock them in the dining room up for their own good. Blair decides to prove to Serena by spending a whole day with Dan that her feelings are platonic. Unfortunately, she reciprocates another kiss from Dan while Serena accidentally intrudes on them. Serena dictates that Blair is always in denial when it comes to matters of the heart. During a re-enactment of a scene from the Inside novel, Blair realizes that Dan loves her for her and has so for some time. Putting aside her insecurities she admits to both Serena and Dan that she too has feelings for Dan. Serena then gives Blair her blessing, stating that she does not want to be an obstacle in Dan and Blair's relationship. Soon afterwards, Blair pecks a kiss from Dan and heads off to support Serena with her last moments with CeCe. In "Princess Dowry" Dan walks in on Blair discussing what could be a potentional way out of her prenup on the phone with Cyrus and another lawyer form his firm. Blair shares the details and after saying that she "wouldn't have to wait a year for ... anything" she and Dan exchange smiles. At Cece's wake Chuck outs Dan via Gossip Girl as the sender of the video that was fatal to Blair's marriage. At first, she thinks that it's just a game Chucks playin and she is unwilling to participate however, when she sees the giulty looks on Dan's face she realizes that it's the truth. She is mad at hime, but forgives him after he tells her that his only reason for sending the video was that he couldn't stand to see Blair so unhappy. Meanwhile, Blair makes a deal with Estee to help her get out of hr marriage dowry free if there will be no more public mention of it not in the media, not in Gossip Girl. However, at this time Georgina that has stolen Dan's phone teams up with Chuck and sends Gossip Girl a message from Dan's phone uploading the photo of the Valentine's Day kiss, thus ruining Blair's chances of not having to pay the dowry. Dorota shows Blair the blast and she confronts Dan who is with Georgina. The latter admits to having been Gossip Girl and it turns out that the deal with Estee was also one of her scemes. Dan goes to confront Chuck, who after finding out that the blast will bankrupt Blair's family is regretful, however, he revels thats he has outed Dan for the bad guy he has been and he question whether their friendship was just an act. Blair walks over to them and Chuck tells Dan to be honest and confess that he has been trying to keep him and Blair apart, which Dan does. He apologizes to Blair and leaves. Chucks wants to be with Blair because all the obstacles are seemingly gone, but Blair tells him that ttough she loves him, she is not in love with him anymore. Later Georgina visits Blair and promises to get her rid of her dowry in exchange for Blair's support. Blair agrees to this. In last scene of the episode Blair goess to Brooklyn. Dan definitely isn't expecting her, as he is assuming she got back together with Chuck. He tells her that he knows he is an aweful person and there is no need for her informing him of this. However, Blair tells him that she isn't there to tell him off and she isn't with Chuck. Dan begins to realize where that is headed and he cracks a joke, that clearely expresses his disbelief and surprise at Blair choosing him. She tells him that she told Chuck that he doesn't have her heart anymore as it now belongs to someone else (Dan). They kiss and rest their foreheagds againt eachother's. Blair calls him by his first name which amases Dan and he asks her to "say it again" and they start kissing passionately. 'Memorable Quotes' ---- Dan about Blair: "She's best friends with this girl, Blair Waldorf. Who is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bon mot tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil." Dan: "No headbands in college." Blair: "What do you mean, "no visitors"? I don't think you realize who we are. Dan: Who she thinks she is, is more like it. Look, I'm family. I'm Serena's brother— or, step-brother technically, which I do mostly try to put out of my mind seeing as we dated pretty seriously— Blair: Humphrey, they treat people in here for less serious complexes than that. Do you want to get committed?" Blair: "Follow my lead Humphrey, you're used to doing that." Blair: "They're all good men before something happens to them, S. Some of them stay good. No matter how they're treated." Dan: "You're an evil dictator of taste, Blair." Gossip Girl: "Maybe it's better sometimes to just get what you need. XOXO —Gossip Girl." Blair: "Dan and Blair. Individual entities. Two proper nouns separated by a conjunction." Dan:"Or a comma, if mentioned in a list." Blair:"Which is rare. Since we have nothing in common and are in fact, opposites." Dan: "The kind of opposites who do not attract. {C}{C}Blair: Most definitely not." Dan: "No." Blair:'' "The world just wasn't ready for a Humphrey-Waldorf friendship. It's been nice not being friends with you." '' Dan: "Let's not do it again some time." Dan: "I've been walking around the city all night with one all-consuming, paralyzing thought." Gossip Girl: "The question of whether we can fight fate will always remain a mystery." Gossip Girl: "But the bigger question is what happens when we stop fighting it." Eric: "Do you like her?" '' Dan: ''"What? No no no. I don't like her. No, of course not. Not at all. I'm just curious. And you know, I mean, she does... she does smell nice." Eric: "Oh, you are ass backwards crushing on Blair Waldorf!" Blair: "It's about the truth. Something happened recently that revealed my future and I've been hiding ever since 'cause I don't want to deal with it." Dan: "For someone who's just a friend you're really good at choreographing reasons for us to kiss." Blair: "I'm really sorry, S. I guess I was in denial. I didn't want to admit that I'd begun to understand the Humphrey appeal." Serena: "The only appeal Dan ever had to you was that he was mine." '' ''Blair: ''"You would see it that way. Because it's always about you, isn't it? I'm sorry to break it to you but Dan and I have a real connection." Dan: ''"I just never thought the person I want would be Blair Waldorf." Blair: "You were in the Hamptons?" '' Dan: ''"Ah, Amagansett. Cece's house." Blair: "Is it empty? Take me there." Gossip Girl:'' "Lonely Boy learning three words, eight letters don't come out right when no one wants to hear them."'' Dan: "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're starting to like Brooklyn." Blair: "It isn't Brooklyn I'm here for. You're the only person I can have a furtive, emotionally-loaded conversation with right now." Gossip Girl: "Maybe it's not blood bonds that make us a family. Perhaps it's the people that know us and love us anyway. So we can finally be ourselves. XOXO —Gossip Girl." Blair:'' "And what if I lose everything?" Dan: "You'll still have me."'' Blair:'' "I turned to you, Dan. Because I knew you were the only one who would protect me from my own worst instincts."'' Dan: "Blair, I never wanted us to come between you too." '' Blair: "When are you going to get it through your head? There's no us! There never was. There's nothing here but friendship, and even that's gone now." Serena: " ''You mean you were gonna tell her you love her. {C}{C}Dan: Inspite of myself, and honestly, many times, inspite of'' her. I mean, I didn't want to. I kept trying make it go away, but how do you kill a feeling?"'' Blair: "So if you're that guy with Serena, how could she not love you?" Blair (Claire to Dylan): "If she ever had to kiss him, it would be perfunctory — like shaking someone’s hand, or petting a dog." Blair (to Serena about Dan): 'I’ll point out the sadness of his hair, clothing, and Brooklyn roots, and he will decry my constructive criticism as snobbery. We’ll share our views on recent French cinema. And there will BE NO KISSING." Dan: "I don’t want to be your friend Blair. I want more, I want you, and if you don’t feel the same way about me then I don’t think we should be seeing each other any more." Blair: "Dan loves me for me?" Blair: "One of my speciality is warp logic." ''Dan: ''"It's a unique skill you have." ''Blair: "It's awful." Dan: "''It's not awful. It's you, it couldn't be awful?" ''Blair (endearingly): "Humphrey''" Blair: So, Dan, are you gonna invite me in or what? ... What? ''Dan: ''You just said my name. ''Blair: ''Dan? ''Dan: ''Yeah. You just said it again. ''Blair: ''Dan. ''Dan: ''Say it again. ''Blair: ''Dan. Dan... Tumblr lztbrrHvDG1r8145qo1 500.gif Tpd.jpg Daircrossrhodes.jpg Tumblr lzq7elDfgc1qa1b67o4 250.gif Tumblr lzq7elDfgc1qa1b67o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzq29585Bq1qaa163o1 500.gif Tumblr lzq32uVO0k1qaa163o1 500.gif Tumblr lzkvsnBlNc1qerjrho1 500.png Cr original.jpg Crport.jpg Ccldair1.jpg Ccldair.jpg Ccl.jpg Tumblr lzd59yKq3c1qa1b67o6 250.gif Tumblr lzd59yKq3c1qa1b67o5 250.gif Tumblr lzd59yKq3c1qa1b67o4 250.gif Tumblr lzd59yKq3c1qa1b67o3 250.gif Tumblr lzd59yKq3c1qa1b67o2 250.gif Tumblr lzd59yKq3c1qa1b67o1 250.gif Tumblr lzd33bBdF81qazd87o1 500.gif 00645880ea9.jpg Untitled1--1191061337266215787.jpg Crazy cupid dair.jpg Badnewsb.jpg Poison ivy.jpg MG 9328.jpg Badnewsb.jpg 0000001.jpg 1291739914572 f.jpg 2V5278i7cjx1x7e88JSA8TuLo1 500.jpg A0c2e blair-dan-photo 500x333.jpg Blair-Dan-dan-and-blair-6608137-1280-800.jpg D-b-dan-and-blair-773103 294 400.jpg DAIR-dan-and-blair-1434260-1024-768.jpg DB-dan-and-blair-19347535-800-451.jpg DB-dan-and-blair-19790097-606-332.jpg Dair-3-dan-and-blair-10105111-1024-768.jpg Dair-5.jpg Dair-Wallpaper-dan-and-blair-1535983-1280-800.jpg Dair-dan-and-blair-3629314-1280-800.jpg Dair-dan-and-blair-3629321-1280-800.jpg Dair-kiss-3-dan-and-blair-20882877-233-278.png Dair-on-the-couch-dan-and-blair-19535311-500-321.jpg Dair-season3-dan-and-blair-6379727-780-985.jpg Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-5031452-420-342.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-18723909-1024-768.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-18738219-1280-720.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19502064-500-277.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19538522-800-451.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19538523-604-348.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-948247 1024 768.jpg True-or-false-dan-and-blair-21777623-251-700.jpg Penn-Leighton-Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-11542434-434-594.jpg Penn-Leighton-dan-and-blair-21672988-500-420.jpg Penn-Leighton-Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-11542428-395-594.jpg Penn-Leighton-dan-and-blair-20250265-338-562.jpg Penn-and-Leighton-on-set-dan-and-blair-19524354-500-320.jpg Penn-and-leighton-dan-and-blair-19831807-462-700.jpg Penn-and-leighton-dan-and-blair-19583333-675-560.png Penn-and-Leighton-dan-and-blair-1482260-600-447.jpg Penn-and-Leighton-dan-and-blair-1482259-600-459.jpg penn-and-leighton-3-dan-and-blair-20863029-500-300.png Like-father-Like-son-dan-and-blair-21271783-500-313.jpg Leighton-Penn-dan-and-blair-1464491-325-400.jpg future-princess-of-monaco.jpg Filming-1-dan-and-blair-19035690-500-400.jpg D-B-dan-and-blair-20139057-1280-720.jpg DB-dan-and-blair-7607657-466-250.jpg db-dan-and-blair-773132_600_588.jpg dan-humphrey-blair-waldorf-picspam-dan-and-blair-11944730-850-681.jpg dan-humphrey-blair-waldorf-picspam-dan-and-blair-11944642-850-666.jpg Dand-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-4528613-500-341.jpg dan-blair-working-together-dan-and-blair-18353593-333-500.jpg Dan-blair-dan-and-blair-22091820-500-334.jpg dan-blair-dan-and-blair-21425653-500-492.jpg dan-blair-dan-and-blair-18931000-500-427.gif dan-blair-dan-and-blair-18716970-500-247.gif dan-blair-dan-and-blair-18369631-500-450.jpg dan-blair-dan-and-blair-18341940-500-500.jpg dan-blair-dan-and-blair-18341939-449-600.jpg dan-blair-dan-and-blair-18341936-395-600.jpg dan-blair-dan-and-blair-18341935-500-600.jpg Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-17183008-400-600.jpg Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-12867493-400-322.jpg Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-12867490-400-322.jpg Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-12867487-400-322.jpg Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-12867483-400-321.jpg Dan-Blair-300x244.jpg Dan-Blair-3x18-dan-and-blair-11447793-800-800.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19789977-500-500.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-19091964-1280-1046.jpg Dan-and-Blair-dan-and-blair-18552746-500-281.jpg dan-and-blair-dan-and-blair-3141184-461-575.jpg Dair-picspam-3-18-dan-and-blair-11491710-850-625.jpg dair-hand-holding-dan-and-blair-19399326-642-358.gif DAIR-dan-and-blair-21162479-500-281.gif BTS-Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-17275082-396-594.jpg BTS-Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-17275072-1205-2048.jpg BTS-Dan-Blair-dan-and-blair-17275069-396-594.jpg Dair-dan-and-blair-3629321-1280-800.jpg tumblr_lzvkf6bcfO1r1a1fco1_500.jpg tumblr_lzxl3tva3y1qa1b67o2_250.gif 1fxs7o.png Dairtaxi.jpg penn-leighton-cute-dan-and-blair-21850903-291-311.jpg tumblr_m036s98lNS1qa4pdho1_r1_500.gif Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5